icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1985–86 QMJHL season
The 1985–86 QMJHL season was the 17th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league lost one of its charter members in the offseason, when the Quebec Remparts suspended operations. The remaining ten teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Hull Olympiques finished first overall in the regular season, winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their first President's Cup, defeating the Drummondville Voltigeurs in the finals. Team changes * The Quebec Remparts suspended operations becoming dormant. * The Laval Voisins are renamed the Laval Titan. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Luc Robitaille was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 44 points (17 goals, 27 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Hull Olympiques defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 5 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 5 games to 4. * Saint-Jean Castors defeated Verdun Junior Canadiens 5 games to 0. * Laval Titan defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 5 games to 0. ;Semifinals * Hull Olympiques defeated Saint-Jean Castors 5 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Laval Titan 5 games to 4. ;Finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 5 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Robert Desjardins, Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Jean-Marc Richard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right defence - Sylvain Côté, Hull Olympiques * Left winger - Luc Robitaille, Hull Olympiques * Centreman - Guy Rouleau, Longueuil Chevaliers * Right winger - Jocelyn Lemieux, Laval Titan * Coach - Pat Burns, Hull Olympiques ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Vincent Riendeau, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Left defence - Donald Dufresne, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right defence - James Gasseau, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Left winger - Philippe Bozon, Saint-Jean Castors & Vincent Damphousse, Laval Titan * Centreman - Jimmy Carson, Verdun Junior Canadiens & Michel Mongeau, Laval Titan * Right winger - Patrice Lefebvre, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Michel Parizeau, Drummondville Voltigeurs * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Hull Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Hull Olympiques *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Hull Olympiques ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Guy Rouleau, Hull Olympiques *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Guy Rouleau, Longueuil Chevaliers *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Sylvain Côté, & Luc Robitaille, Hull Olympiques *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Robert Desjardins, Hull Olympiques *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Sylvain Côté, Hull Olympiques *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Jimmy Carson, Verdun Junior Canadiens *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Pierre Turgeon, Granby Bisons *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Stephane Guerard, Shawinigan Cataractes *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Jimmy Carson, Verdun Junior Canadiens *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Bernard Morin, Laval Titan See also *1986 Memorial Cup *1986 NHL Entry Draft *1985–86 OHL season *1985–86 WHL season References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons